


Dear Mycroft

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, wish list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: The Baker Street boys write their Christmas lists.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559011
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Dear Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B Ficlet, written for Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019. Prompt: Wish List
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B.

‘John, Father Christmas doesn’t exist, and I’m certainly not buying whatever ridiculous items you’ve written on that list.’

‘Maybe I want to know what to get _you_ for Christmas’, John insists. ‘It’s not as if I can just conjure up a serial killer.’ Sherlock’s face lights up. ‘NO, Sherlock!’

‘Fine.’ He snatches the paper, scribbles down one sentence and folds it up. ‘I assume we now give these to Mycroft. He’s a fat man that loves mince pies, has infinite supplies of money, and _he sees you when you’re sleeping.._.’ Sherlock sings.

John stifles a laugh, ‘I’ll pin mine to the fridge. If you decide to treat me to something on the list, I won’t complain. Maybe Mycroft will spot it next time he drops by.’ He places the list before heading to the pub with Mike Stamford.

Sherlock stays rooted to the seat, determined not to give in to temptation. He doesn’t _do_ Christmas.

His resolve lasts for 19 minutes and 32 seconds. John’s list is shorter than he expected:

_Mini fridge to keep actual food in_

_New jumpers_

_Sex_

Sherlock smirks, pinning his list just underneath.

When John arrives home, he expects his list to have vanished, or been “edited”. But it’s still there, partially covered by Sherlock’s own list, which only has one item:

_An army doctor boyfriend_


End file.
